A Timed Mistake
by Autumn Amethyst
Summary: Lily owns a time turner, and one day Lily and James make the mistake of taking themselves through time. They travel back-and maybe a little farther than they'd have liked to. Now they must try to cooperate with each other in order to find a *FiNiShEd*
1. The Accident

Title: A Timed Mistake  
  
Summary: Lily owns a time turner. James spots it one day, and they make the mistake of taking themselves through time. They travel back-and maybe a little farther than they'd have liked to. Now they must try to cooperate with each other in order to find a way back into their own time.  
  
A/N: My classes at school have been exceedingly boring lately, and I came up with this idea in history. I decided to go ahead and give it a chance. I'll admit it, I find this fic a little odd. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- The Accident  
  
Lily Evans sat in the common room, surrounded by a large mound of books. Her long, dark red hair fell into her face as she leaned over her arithmancy homework. Emerald green eyes scanned the parchment before she thought to herself Darn it! I need another two lines! and began scribbling furiously again.  
  
It was her last year at Hogwarts, and she was Head Girl. Everything that she had worked for, everything she had done, it was all coming to a close. She had not a clue as to what her future would hold, but didn't want to think about it just then. She had much left to do.  
  
"What are you doing?" she looked up to see a tall boy standing before her, his raven-colored hair as untidy as ever, and his dark brown eyes peering at her.  
  
"Why do you care? Do you have to know everything?" she snapped, trying to look away.  
  
"Geez. Why are you so snappy all the time? Are you constantly PMSing or something?" he asked snidely.  
  
She glared at him, an expression she saved solely for him, and turned her eyes back on the parchment. She wasn't especially fond of James Potter. The two of them often had bitter battles to see who would get the top grades. They might have been good friends, if they weren't always arguing. They were so alike, but yet they disagreed on everything.  
  
"No." she replied shortly. "I just don't like know-it-alls such as you."  
  
He snorted. "Oh. And I suppose you'd tell me that *you* aren't a know-it- all?"  
  
"No, I'm-" she began, but was cut off as James noticed something buried in her pile of schoolwork.  
  
He stretched a hand out to grab it, but she was quicker. Frantically, she tried to hide it.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business. And I'm not going to tell you." she snapped.  
  
He waited until she relaxed a little, and then made another grab for it. This time he succeeded, and opened his palm to see what was clutched inside.  
  
"A time-?" he started, but Lily snatched it out of his hand as quick as lightning. He made a grab for it again. In their struggle to gain possession of the time turner, it fell to the ground, rolling quite a few times. Both Lily and James clasped onto it just as it stopped rolling.  
  
There was a blinding flash of light, and wind was rushing past them in a frenzy of colors. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Lily blinked and glanced around her, startled. Trees? she thought to herself. "The Forbidden Forest?" she wondered aloud. The two of them were standing in the middle of a forest. Sunlight streamed through the treetops, and there was a peculiar green light around them.  
  
James stood beside here, looking a bit disgruntled. Where were they? Or, a better question was, when were they? "Lily, where did you get a time turner?" he asked slowly. "You aren't supposed to have one."  
  
"Well, I got special permission from the Ministry because of how many classes I'm taking."  
  
"Oh." he replied. "I always wondered why you had so much more homework than me."  
  
She scowled, and indicated the broken time turner at their feet. "Now look what you've done! It's broken and we'll never get back!"  
  
"Calm down. We'll just have to figure out where we are, find Hogsmeade or something, and send an owl out for help. Now, which direction should we go?"  
  
She started walking to their right, muttering, "Every other time I've used this it's taken me to the exact same place as I was before, just a different time." She stopped and turned back for another glance. There was a clearing near where they had landed, and...a lake. She gasped as it all clicked in her head. "James..." he turned and looked too.  
  
There was no Hogwarts where certainly Hogwarts had once been. Where was the castle? They turned and looked at each other, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"Um…what do we do now? If Hogwarts isn't here, then Hogsmeade must not be either. And pretty much nothing else." James said softly.  
  
"What time period *is* this?" she asked, her eyes searching for the answer. There was a long silence, before James spoke.  
  
"Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck here with *you*."  
  
"And you think that I enjoy being here alone with you? I'd much rather be with someone else. You're such a show-off, I don't know how long I'll last with just you."  
  
"I am *not* a show-off. If anyone is, it's you."  
  
"Must I remind you of arithmancy class yesterday?"  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Krine asked, noticing that Lily's hand was up in the air.  
  
"Can you explain that equation again please, Professor, I'm not sure that I understand it." Krine looked a little surprised at this. Lily Evans was a model student. Good at everything. She had never needed anything to be explained twice before.  
  
"Er, yes, if you'd like." Professor Krine replied. She began to turn towards the chalkboard to explain it once more, when she noticed that James's hand was now in the air. "Mr. Potter, do you have a question?"  
  
"Well, I just thought maybe I could explain it to the class. I understand it well enough."  
  
"Um, I, well, if you want to, Mr. Potter, go ahead." she handed him the chalk as he rose and walked to the chalkboard. Lily scowled at him, green eyes flashing.  
  
"Well, it's like this," James glanced at her and smirked. The rest of the class was spent with James showing off and Lily trying to concentrate on anything but the sound of his voice.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
James sighed. "Alright fine. But that was only once. I'm not normally a show off."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled in response.  
  
"Aw, come on. I'm not *that* bad." He said, nudging her with his elbow. "You know you love me."  
  
"Gross! I know nothing of the kind!" she sighed. "But we might as well make this pleasant, for as long as we have to spend here together."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I hope we can find away out of here soon." But things didn't seem to be going that way. The way it looked then, they would never get out of the forest.  
  
Suddenly, nearby voices could be heard.  
  
"I told you, Rowena, this is the perfect place to build it." A man's voice rang out into the forest. James and Lily edged closer. Standing in the large clearing were four oddly dressed people. Two were men, and two women. The man who had spoken had a sword tied to his hip.  
  
"But you must look at the facts, Godric. Will the muggles notice a large castle in the middle of this forest and come to investigate?" Rowena answered matter-of-factly.  
  
James and Lily looked to each other, eyes as wide as they could go and jaws dropped. Godric *Gryffindor*?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter moved a little faster than I had first planned. But thanks a lot for reading! It's up to you guys whether I continue or not. If you liked it, let me know! If it sucked, let me know that too! Thanks a ton!  
  
~Emily~ 


	2. New Developments

Chapter 2- New Developments  
  
"Well, we'll just have to put a charm on it so that the muggles will never find it. It's that simple." Salazar put in. He was a tall man, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had a cunning way about him, and at first glance you could tell that he wasn't one to mess with.  
  
"Ah, a good idea, my friend." Godric replied, smiling suddenly. He rested one hand on his sword hilt, and the other reached up to brush a strand of golden hair out of his brown eyes. He was tall as well, and fit for his height. He had a look of kindness about him, and bravery mixed with authority. He looked like you might imagine a king out of a fantasy book to look, though not pompous or proud.  
  
"When do we start building?" Helga asked suddenly. She had long brown hair that reached her waistline, and brilliant green eyes. She was a very loyal person, very friendly and kind. She was the type of person that everyone felt comfortably around and was very easy to talk to.  
  
"Whenever. With magic it should not take very long." Rowena said. Her bright blue eyes were a large contrast to her long, raven black hair that she almost always wore in a tight braid. She liked to state the facts of everything first. She made plans for everything, and was very intelligent.  
  
While the four friends discussed their future plans for Hogwarts, Lily and James stood very still, listening intently. They still weren't sure if this was really happening at all. They expected to wake up at any moment back in their beds, only to discover that it had been a vivid dream. They didn't dare move from where they stood, for fear of being discovered. It wasn't as if they were very afraid of the four founders of their school. But what would you do if two people from the future suddenly showed up in front of you. Would you help them? Lily and James weren't sure, and so they thought it better to remain hidden for the time being.  
  
"So there will be four Houses I suppose? How will people be chosen for each House, though?" Helga asked.  
  
"Yes, definitely a House for each of us. And people shouldn't be chosen for the Houses based on any *wizards* (or witches) opinion. What if we were wrong in our choosing? No, only something that will see into the thoughts of students should choose." Salazar said, rubbing a hand over his chin in thought.  
  
There was a long silence, in which they all appeared in deep thought, before Godric spoke up with an idea. "I have a certain hat that we could bewitch to have a mind of its own. It would be able to hear the thoughts of anyone who put it on. That way it could learn the thought and plans of each student before deciding which House is best."  
  
The other three people nodded in agreement. It seemed a sensible idea.  
  
"But how are we going to get students to come?" Rowena asked suddenly.  
  
"We could have a pen that writes down the names of all magical people when they're born. Then, when they're ready to come to school, we'll send them an owl to inform them."  
  
"Alright." Helga said. "How long will students be at school? How long will it take for them to learn the needed material."  
  
Godric smiled. "Well, lets set it at my favorite number (seven years), to test it. If it doesn't work out, we can always extend the number of years or take some off."  
  
Rowena sighed and plopped herself down on a nearby rock, dropping her bow and quiver next to her. "We have a *lot* to do."  
  
"But it's all worth it, isn't it? This is our lives dream. Don't you remember when we first met as children and one of us brought up the fact that is no wizarding school for England in particular? Ever since then, we've been dreaming it up." Salazar said, remembering the past and smiling to himself.  
  
"And we've been the best of friends ever since." Godric said, slapping his best friend (Salazar) on the back. (A/N: I'm very aware of the fact that they got into many arguments and were said to be rivals. We'll be getting to that…that is, if you guys want me to continue. Though I probably will either way, because I'm enjoying writing this.)  
  
"Who will we have to teach, though?" Helga asked.  
  
"Well, each of us can be a teacher, and then we can inform some of our acquaintances of our new school and see if any will volunteer to help us out. I'm sure we can find some people. That's not an important matter at the moment. We can discuss that later." Rowena said, standing once more.  
  
"Alright. I think a days work is done. We can return here tomorrow and begin building. With some other people, of course." Godric said.  
  
"And we'll just plan everything along the way. It will all turn out great, and our school will prosper. I can feel it." Salazar said, looking around at the others proudly. They all smiled and disapparated with four loud 'pops'.  
  
James and Lily looked to each other once more, eyes still very wide and unbelieving.  
  
"What-What just happened?" James asked, scratching his head and wondering if he was going nuts.  
  
"We just witnessed the beginning of our school, James." She replied. "You know, this is a great opportunity for us. Once we get back we'll be able to tell everyone exactly what happened at the beginning of Hogwarts." She finished thoughtfully.  
  
"*If* we ever get back." He mumbled.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to be such a pessimist?"  
  
"Do you always have to be so annoying?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Lily scowled at him. "Can't you ever be pleasant? We aren't in class anymore. There's nothing to compete for."  
  
He sighed, but continued to glare at her as he said, "Yeah. I guess you're right. Come on, we need to find someplace to spend the night." He indicated the fast setting sun. Lily nodded and they set off.  
  
They walked for awhile before Lily finally announced. "Oh, bother it all! Let's just go back to the clearing and sleep there on the ground. How uncomfortable can it be?"  
  
So James agreed and they came back to the clearing rather quickly. They sat down to watch the setting sun as they vainly tried to make themselves comfortable.  
  
"You know, James, if you weren't such an unpleasant person, this might be a fun evening." Lily said. James smiled. He *actually* smiled. She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking into her deep green eyes.  
  
"You're being nice to me." She replied in a 'why' kind of tone.  
  
"Well," he said sheepishly, "I just realized that you aren't so bad when you aren't trying to be the best at everything."  
  
"I don't try to be the best at everything." She said. "I just *am*"  
  
He rolled his eyes dramatically at her and replied, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Then Lily did something that she never would have thought she ever would. She playfully punched him in the arm and said, "This might not be so bad afterall."  
  
He smiled slightly. "Yeah, maybe not. But we have to find a way home, and soon. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life in a secluded forest with you."  
  
"What? You don't like spending time alone with me?" she said without thinking. Oh my god! Am I actually flirting with James Potter? Ha! I never thought *that* would ever happen! she thought, looking into his warm chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ew, Lily. Please stop it, you're making me sick." He said quickly. He certainly did *not* want to flirt with Lily. Even if he had just noticed that she was rather pretty…  
  
Her eyes narrowed at this comment, and she was beginning to feel annoyed with him again. He can't just be nice, can he? I was being perfectly nice to him, but this is how he repays me.  
  
He continued, "You're so ugly. I can't believe you've gotten *any* guys to go out with you." This just made her very angry. She leaned over and launched herself onto James, pinning him to the ground. It took her a moment to realize, though, what an awkward position she had put the two of them in. She was lying atop James, her hand on his chest. She hesitated in moving, and he sensed it. He couldn't resist. He grinned up at her and she smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story. I really appreciate the reviews I got last chapter, thanks a lot! Please REVIEW this chapter too!!!!  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Thanks- my first reviewer! And you'll see eventually how they get back…  
  
Keja Wilson- I hope you liked this chapter and thanks a bunch!  
  
Iluvdanny- Thank you!! I hope you enjoyed this part of the story!  
  
Unicorn- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a lot!  
  
Lady Louisa- Nope. I can only read so many going to meet Harry fics. ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lightning Starz- Hopefully you'll continue to read this story…and then you'll learn how they get back and where this whole thing leads them. Thanks!  
  
Bubby- Thanks a lot! I'm so happy you liked it! 


	3. Berries and Apples

Chapter 3- Berries and Apples  
  
Lily sat astride a beautiful white stallion (A/N: Lol, forgive me...I'm clueless when it comes to horses.), her sword unsheathed and clutched in her hand. Her red hair flew out behind her with the wind as she looked this way and that, searching for something. And then, out of nowhere, somebody started to shake her.  
  
"What the-?" Lily opened her eyes and stared at the black-haired boy above her. "Oh, it's just you. Darn you, I was having a good dream!"  
  
"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't start again." she mumbled in response, rising to a sitting position and running a hand through her hair. "What now?" her stomach rumbled, implying what she had just been about to ask.  
  
"Well, I got up early and found us some berries." he said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Berries?"  
  
"What? I don't see that you have anything better." he handed her some of the red berries, his mouth watering to take a bite. "We'll have to get some more. We never know how long we'll be stranded here."  
  
She groaned. "Whatever you do, don't remind me that. So, now what?"  
  
"I thought maybe we could try and build a shelter or something, in case it rains while we're here." He suggested, and she nodded reluctantly in reply. She was reluctant to agree to anything James proposed.  
  
So they finished their rather sad breakfast, hoping that they might find something else to eat soon. Lily rose to her feet and glanced around her.  
  
It was a sunny day, perfect for being outdoors. There was a slight wind, and the grass danced across the ground. Lily and James still stood in the middle of the clearing, and so it was quite bright.  
  
She sighed again. "Where should we build it?"  
  
"We? You can build?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"Um, yeah. But since you suggested it, I think I'll just sit on that rock over there and watch you." she grinned, but James just scowled at her.  
  
"Fine. If you want to be difficult, then be that way. But we should build it into the forest a little ways. I don't want the founders to find us just yet."  
  
"Whyever not? They could help us get home."  
  
"Because we don't know what they'll think." he responded, brushing himself off and turning towards the forest. Lily jogged after him, catching up to him.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, realizing that arguing with him wasn't about to get them anywhere. They walked around ten minutes before James sudddenly stopped and looked about him.  
  
"This is good." he stated simply, and looked over at her. She nodded again, and sat down on an old stump. He shook his head and went looking for extra wood.  
  
Now, James had never done this before, especially not without the proper equipment. So in result, he was rather funny to watch. He would hit his hand on accident, and then whatever he had done up until that point would collapse and he would curse under his breath.  
  
Lily, getting a little fed up with watching his patheticness, reached a hand over his back and hammered the last piece of wood in for him. Their hands brushed against each other, and she dropped hers.  
  
"Well, uh...there, all done." she said, starting to turn away.  
  
"Thanks." James said quickly, smiling at her.  
  
She was about to open her mouth to respond when they once again heard voices in the distance. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand and took off running to hear more. They approached the clearing cautiously, peering out from among the trees.  
  
There were some people already at work on the castle, standing with different sorts of tools and wands.  
  
Godric himself was surveying the builders. His golden hair was a little untidy. He held in his a hand a large piece of parchment that could only have the floor plans of Hogwarts on it. Oh, what I would give to see those. James thought to himself while he watched.  
  
Salazar appeared from Godric's other side, waving his wand around and ordering about the builders. His pale eyes scrutinized their every move, making sure that they were doing everything up to par.  
  
"I don't see why we have to-" Rowena started to say, but stopped as she ran into Godric. She looked up at him, brushing a strand of dark hair out of her face. "Did you bring the hat?"  
  
Godric turned to her, shifting his stance. "Well, uh, no..." Rowena rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied,  
  
"Yeah, well don't forget tomorrow."  
  
They were interrupted by a loud pop, and suddenly Helga appeared. She shook out her hair and brushed her clothes off before turning to face everyone. She sighed. "I had to take care of a little, er, problem at Diagon Alley." she glanced at the beginning of the school and asked, "So all's well?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Salazar decided to finally join the conversation. "But we have some other things to take care of, I think."  
  
Godric waved a hand dismissively. "We'll talk about that another day, let's just enjoy the rest of today." Salazar nodded slowly in response. He liked to get things done quickly.  
  
James turned away from the conversation to look at Lily, his stomach growling. "As much as I'd like to stay and watch, I'm starving." he whispered to her. She leaned closer to hear him and replied,  
  
"I agree." She grabbed his hand this time and they were off. Once they reached their shelter again, where they could talk properly, she let go.  
  
"Now what?" Lily asked lamely, staring around to search for a source of food.  
  
"Well, if it comes to it, there are more berries..." he frowned and Lily groaned.  
  
"Alright, well I'm going this way to look for something." he said, indicating his left side.  
  
She turned to her right to do the same. They both returned in about ten minutes. Lily had found some apples, but James was empty-handed.  
  
"Ah, good...something at least." he said, reaching for an apple.  
  
She pulled away quickly, out of his reach. "Who says you get any? I found them."  
  
His face turned an angry shade of red. "Yeah, well I shared the berries this morning! Give me one!" He reached for another one, but she dodged him.  
  
It wasn't long before he was chasing her around their little shelter. She was laughing as she ran away. Finally, he caught up and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She turned around a little too quickly, and they were standing very close.  
  
"Er..." she turned to scoot away, but he stopped her. He grabbed her arm again and pulled her in for a kiss. Lily's emerald eyes widened, she hadn't expected anything of the sort. But she was soon involved, and it was a while before they broke apart. She chose then to open her eyes and look up at him, searching for the answer to why that had happened. They had never liked each other even as friends, why now? She was about to open her mouth when he reached a hand over and took an apple. Grinning, he took a large bite and raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Nothing at all. But would you mind doing that again sometime?" she added without really wanting to.  
  
He laughed at her expression. "I think I could manage that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ack! I know, kinda sucky. It should be good, considering how long it took me to get it up...but, to tell you the truth I've been having a little trouble writing on this story. Anyway, thanks a lot to my reviewers for last chapter, you guys are great!  
  
Fangboy- Thanks for reviewing, and you'll be finding that out eventually...soon I hope.  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Well for now they're just going to spy...for now...thanks again!  
  
Sparklysilvernoodlez- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Nevi- Thanks! I tried to make it a little different, but I do realize that it's still the same love/hate that I'm beginning to tire of...  
  
Lilyflower- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Lol, thank you again!!  
  
The Spectre of Sanity- Thanks a lot! I'm happy you liked it!  
  
Lightning Starz- Hehe, too bad I've blown your cover ;) Thanks a lot!  
  
Kool Kitty- Thanks once again! And of course you already know that they have to get back, and they have to fall in love, so I'm only left with a few things to change around..  
  
Herald Mistylenna- Thanks! And sorry it took so long to write more!  
  
A lily and james fan- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! 


	4. Requested Help

Chapter 4- Requested Help  
  
Lily Evans had a bit of trouble falling asleep that evening. She was lying rather close to James, since their shelter was sort of small. Waves of thoughts swept through her mind endlessly, refusing to let her drift into sleep. Through her mind flowed memories of the kiss James had given her a few hours before. It had been...amazing. She was having trouble thinking of words to describe it; it was simply indescribably, the way she felt just then. She was anxious, and this, too, prevented her from falling asleep. Anxious not only to get back to Hogwarts, in her own time, but also to wake up the next morning- to see James' face again, and see what came about from the previous day. And also to spy on the four founders again, provided that they would come. She laughed silently to herself. A few days before she had extremely disliked this tall, black-haired boy, and now she was thinking about seeing him again the next day?  
  
All of this, she thought about at once, and it took her quite awhile before she finally drifted off into the realm of dreams.  
  
She was awoken suddenly by a soft shake of her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly, still caught in sleepiness, she saw James' brilliant brown eyes staring down at her. She was happy to see him, and smiled slightly, though she was unwilling to rise just yet, and closed her eyes again.  
  
But the reaction from James was somewhat different than she had expected it to be. As soon as her eyes were properly closed once more, she felt warm lips on hers. A soft, slow kiss, but sweet and significant. She reacted by rising her arms up and entwining then around his neck.  
  
It wasn't until they broke apart that they realized what an awkward position they were in. James was lying mostly atop of Lily, on the ground of their shelter. If a parent or adult had walked in just then, they would have seriously disapproved.  
  
They each blushed slightly in turn, and James proceeded to roll off of her. Both sat up, smoothing their hair into place.  
  
Lily looked to James out of the corner of her eye. "Why is it that you always wake up before I do?" she asked him, sincerely wondering. She knew that she always had a tendency to sleep in, but most others did too.  
  
"Well, my mom used to always wake me up early." he replied, still blushing slightly, though it could have been a new blush.  
  
"Oh, I see." she said simply, rising to a standing postition. There was plenty of room for her to stand, as she wasn't exceedingly tall. But James, however, had to lean over a little when he stood.  
  
They exited quickly, wanting to get a little fresh, cool air. Upon leaving the small haven, Lily found herself standing in front of a pile of well-collected fruit. It was well-collected because each piece looked to have been carefully selected as one of the best.  
  
She beamed as she looked up at James. He could be so sweet sometimes. Her increased interest in him caused him to look down at his feet.  
  
"Well I figured, since I was up earlier, that I would go find us some food to stock up on. Besides, it isn' t much anyway. I'm beginning to get very sick of fruit."  
  
"Aren't we both? I swear, once I get away from it, I don't think I'll ever go looking for another piece."  
  
She grabbed an orange, and looked about her. Smiling again, she saw that he had also pulled up a rather large log, and she settled herself upon it. He seated himself beside her, careful to not sit *too* close.  
  
They were quite quiet for a few minutes, except for the crunching of their fruit. That is, until James sighed and began to speak in his low tone of voice. "Lily, I think we should talk about this whole situation. We can't just play around. I'm getting a little homesick, to tell you the truth."  
  
She almost laughed at the thought of him being homesick, but quickly decided that wouldn't be the nicest thing to do. Her face appeared sincerely concerned and in thought, as she felt. "I agree. We have to find a way home, we just have to. There is no way that I can think of, except..." she trailed off.  
  
James knew what she meant, and finished for her. "Except to approach the four founders. I just hope they aren't angry or anything, though I know that they have no reason to be. I'm sure that they would have the solution, if only we asked."  
  
"I suppose it will have to be. Well, why don't we finish up here and make our way over to Hogwarts, er...where Hogwarts will be..." her face screwed up a little in confusion. It was rather odd to think of it like that.  
  
Without responding, James rose from the log upon which they were sitting, and held his hand out. She slowly took it and he pulled her up towards her. As she looked into his face, she felt a surge of emotion. A feeling that she had never known before, and could not analyze now, swept through her body. He smiled and held her close a minute, hugging her softly against him.  
  
This would normally have been a very odd moment for all this, but neither of them thought it to be so, not then. He pulled away after a long moment, and kissed her softly on the cheek, whispering into her ear, "Lily, I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to find anything annoying about you anymore. You're perfect, and I don't understand why I never noticed it before now." his breath against the side of her face and ear made her shiver slightly. She nodded in response, the expression in her emerald green eyes responding in place of her voice.  
  
It wasn't long before James grabbed hold of her hand nonchalantly and pulled her towards the site of the castle. The walk was not long, and they reached the bushes where they had been eavesdropping the previous day in no time flat. They heard voices in the field, and sure enough, there the four founders stood.  
  
But there was something else there as well. The Hogwarts castle stood in its full height, looking brand new and proud. It looked just as it did in Lily and James' normal time. They were astonished at finding it already finished, since it had only been close to half completed about twenty-four hours before. They looked to each other with wide eyes, though James began to smile slightly and whispered, "Magic" He shrugged to himself.  
  
Neither of them made any move to walk towards the founders out of sheer nervousness. They didn't especially fancy the idea of it all, though both knew they would have to eventually.  
  
The founders were standing too far away to hear them this time, and so they had no choice but to look at each other and nod.  
  
Silently, they tred their way out of the bushes and into the open. Both walked at a slow pace, making their way towards the spot where the founders stood, deep in conversation.  
  
As they approached the four adults, they turned slightly. Salazar was the first one to speak.  
  
"What are you young ones doing here? You had best not be spying; this is confidential business that you shouldn't be involved in." he growled quietly, his azure eyes slightly annoyed and questioning.  
  
"Now, old friend, don't be rash. Look, you've frightened them. I'm sure they meant no harm, they don't appear to be that sort. Now, what business do you have here, young ones?" Godric put in, brushing a hand through his golden hair.  
  
James and Lily looked at one another, nodding again. James began to speak, slowly, and clearly, though he was nervous.  
  
"We are from another time. We arrived here a few days ago, because of an accident with a time turner. We have no way of getting back, as it is broken, but we saw you four here, and hoped that you might be able to help."  
  
"From another time?" Helga touched a hand to her bow, her long, russet hair swaying with the light breeze.  
  
Rowena also looked surprised, and her bright eyes shone with all the questions she wished to ask. "But how did you get a time turner? The ministry just outlawed them without special permission. So unless you are from the past, you should not own one, either of you."  
  
"I had special permission, because I'm taking more classes than could fit into my normal schedule." Lily replied softly.  
  
"Classes? Where, then, do you go to school?" Salazar asked, still a little weary of the two teenagers.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sir." James replied, his lips curving into a smile at the look on the four of their faces.  
  
"Are you serious?" Godric asked, his eyes wide. "Our school? I assume you do know who we are, then?"  
  
"Oh, yes. We know." Lily replied, a small smile playing upon her face as well.  
  
Godric rubbed his chin in thought. "Well then, this is amazing. We must speak with one another. I have much to ask you, and I'm sure my friends do as well. Yes, we will attempt to help you get back into your own time, though I have no ideas at the moment."  
  
Helga smiled at the two of them reassuringly. "We will not give up without finding a way, so don't look so worried."  
  
Lily and James simply nodded and continued to stare at the founders, still astonished at all that was happening and having no idea what to say or do.  
  
"Come, let us go to a more comfortable location." Rowena announced, and they all turned to follow her across the field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, they finally talked to them. Now we'll see what happens next…hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up soon. Anyway, thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! I appreciate it, all of you!  
  
Until Chapter 5,  
  
~Emily~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slinkimalinki- Lol, thanks a lot. I'm happy that you liked it! I hope you continue to!  
  
Sirius' lover- I'm glad you think so, and I hope so. Thanks!  
  
S h i n a e- So do I, they're so cute together! Thank you!  
  
AmiAmiNSusu- Lol, thanks for the flame. I hope it was well used!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Hello again, and thanks again! ;)  
  
SilverPhoenix- Well I hoped you liked this chapter too! And thanks a lot!  
  
Lightning Starz- Thanks a bunch! ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
G.D. Jade- Haha, isn't that the truth. And yes, my classes are very boring. Though they're over now, thankfully! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nike1000- Lol, I'm so happy you like it so far! Thank you!  
  
Tuesday red apples- Thanks, I'm glad you like the idea. Came out of nowhere, really…I'm weird like that. Anyways, thanks again!  
  
Princess Lily- Thanks a whole lot! I'm really happy that you liked it, and thanks for reviewing this story as well as my other! And you're right, they should have asked for help earlier, but at least they've come to their senses (or rather, I suppose I have…now I'm confusing myself…). Thanks again! 


	5. Into the Night

Chapter 5- Into the Night  
  
Lily and James, along with the other founders, followed Rowena to a quiet, secluded spot in the middle of a group of trees. There, it was not so hot, and a large, flat rock was available for them to sit on.  
  
James was just wondering how he had never noticed it before and planning to have a look at it once they got home, when Salazar began to speak.  
  
"I have nothing against you young ones." he threw a look at the couple already seated on the rock. "But precautions must be taken. Know this, and do not forget it. If you in any way try to harm me, my friends, our school, or anything else that you should not, I will be there to do something about it. However, always do the right thing, and you will have my friendship for as long as you stay." he fixed a sharp gaze on each of their faces in turn. James gulped and Lily looked down at her feet; Salazar had an intimidating gaze.  
  
Godric almost laughed at the two teens. He knew his friend quite well, and understood how he might appear very strict right then. In truth, he was more strict than most, but not always. He and Godric had had a lot of fun together, when they were younger. Not that they didn't now...it was just that now they were expected to behave like adults.  
  
"Young friends, we have some things to ask you. We'd be very grateful if you'd answer as best you can. It's a great privilege to be able to know such things about our school before they have happened." he said, his golden hair looking ruffled as he took a seat. He didn't seem to find any of this weird or unnerving.  
  
Rowena was curious to know everything. "What is the school like?"  
  
Lily was a little shy, and she didn't really know what to say. So James replied. "Well, in general it's a good school. The classes are alright, at least I learn something, but I don't much enjoy the homework...I'm in the Gryffindor House, so is Lily..." he trailed off, seeing Godric beam. "Oh, and the Sorting Hat works quite well, though I didn't exactly understand all that it said to me...Most people only have friends within their own Houses. There is, er, rivalry between some of the Houses. I don't know if you've already decided, but there are seven years, and five boys and five girls per House per year. It's a pretty good arrangement, and the school is the best one around."  
  
He was babbling, though the four founders seemed happy with all of this nevertheless. James had decided that he wouldn't mention how much he hated Slytherins...not now.  
  
James continued, tapping onto his favorite subject, "And each House has a quidditch team. Gryffindor has won the quidditch cup for six years in a row now, along with the House cup."  
  
It was apparent that they had already planned the cups and quidditch teams; their expressions were knowing.  
  
The two seventh years were intensely questioned until the sun was low in the west sky. It was then that Rowena noticed the time and informed the others.  
  
"Well we can't possibly leave them here alone, it wouldn't be right..." Helga said.  
  
"We'll be okay. Really, we will. We've, er, been here a couple nights already." Lily said hurriedly.  
  
Rowena was skeptical. "Are you sure?"  
  
Godric rubbed his chin. "They look capable enough to me. And I do have some business to attend to at home.." he smiled at Lily and James. "We'll be back first thing in the morning, and we'll see what happens from there." he waved, and was gone with a 'pop'. Rowena smiled warmly before disappearing as well. Salazar gave them another suspicious glance before disappearing with no goodbye. Helga stayed behind, looking around her uneasily.  
  
"Well, you two be careful. The forest can be a dangerous place." she patted Lily and the back, waved, smiled, and disappeared, all seemingly in the same moment.  
  
James and Lily turned towards one another and he grinned waywardly. She watched him intensely, until she realized that it was making both of them uncomfortable, and seated herself on the rock once more.  
  
James stared after her, the sunset making her red hair look even more fiery. He knew, at that moment, that he wouldn't ever feel the same about her again. There was no possible way that he could ever hate her. How had he before?  
  
He sat down as well, carefully scooting as close to her as he could. She looked up at him then with amusement.  
  
"I guess we should stay here tonight, or the founders won't find us." He announced before she could say anything.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Her eyes followed the sun as it lowered, casting shadows and a painting of colors across the world.  
  
"James," Lily's voice rang out softly. "I'm worried."  
  
"About what? There's nothing to be worried about, now that the founders are going to help us." He replied from beside her. Their eyes met for a moment, but she turned away again, unable to hold his gaze.  
  
"I know…it's just…I'm anxious to get back, so that I'll know everything will turn out alright. And then theirs Salazar…he doesn't seem to like us much."  
  
"Well, now we know where the Slytherins got it from." James added sarcastically. He noticed Lily rolling her eyes, and so kept on. "Don't worry about him either. Godric won't let anything bad happen to us… I think he rather likes us."  
  
She smiled up at him in response. "Me too. But what if Salazar finds out I'm muggleborn?"  
  
"Even if he does, he isn't going to try and harm you; really, I don't think he's that bad of a guy. He's just sort of uptight…" James shrugged. The sun was almost completely set by then; only a thin rim of light was apparent on the horizon. If anyone had walked up just then, they would have seen but the silhouettes of two unknown shapes, seated on a flat stone.  
  
"Though I can't help but worry…" Lily sighed in submit; she had always been one to worry over everything.  
  
"I think I know of a way to help cast away those worries. I mean, you did ask me to do it again sometime, and all day I've been wanting to…" James said, and looking up at him, there was the faint shape of a grin upon his face.  
  
She smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "And what's that?"  
  
In answer, he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. They melted into one another, fit together. When they broke apart, they couldn't see each other's expressions through the darkness, but they could sense one another, and that was enough. But suddenly, Lily stirred at his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" James quickly inquired, looking around them and starting to rise.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just thought of something." She said, pulling him back to her. There was another pause. "James, you know that when we left we weren't rather fond of each other…"  
  
He smiled into the night. "I'm aware. But now we are…"  
  
"Exactly. But our friends don't know that. Can you imagine what their reactions are going to be when we get back?"  
  
He laughed. "This should be good. Would you mind if I pulled you into the Great Hall or common room and we kissed, just to see what everyone would say? I bet Sirius'll fall out of his chair."  
  
"Nope, not at all," she smiled. "Just so long as you promise you four will never prank me again…"  
  
He threw his hands up in defense. "Now I never said I'd agree to that!"  
  
She shrugged at his side. "Well it was worth a try."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't *too* boring. I was having a bit of trouble writing this, but I wanted to post it before too long anyway. And thanks to my reviewers!  
  
~Emily~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SierraSitruc- Thanks for reviewing; it's always appreciated!  
  
Lady Louisa- Well, there's more to come, so I suppose you'll see about that later =) thanks a lot!  
  
Slinkimalinki- I'm glad it makes you feel special, but it doesn't take much effort on my part ;) Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Phoenix-flames- It makes me happy that you like it! Thank you!  
  
Yknib- Too bad I couldn't make the 'then what' more interesting, maybe next chapter…  
  
AmiAmiNSusu- Lol, I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to!  
  
HarryandGinny4eva- Yes, chapter 4 is up, and 5 now…thanks!  
  
Gray frog- I'm glad you like the plot idea ;) Thanks a lot!  
  
Nike1000- I'm glad you're back! Thanks again, I appreciate it!  
  
Princess Lily- They'll probably be staying awhile longer…thanks once again for reviewing!! 


	6. Haste

A/N: Forgive me! It has been forever, but I've been really busy, what with being out of town and school starting. I sincerely hope that you haven't lost interest in this story and I will be continuing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6- Haste

      "No, of course not." Rowena said.

            "You're the top of your class, aren't you Lily?" Helga asked, smiling warmly.

Lily nodded, and pointed at James. "Him too."

            He rolled his eyes. "She would prefer to think that she's the best at everything. Might as well let her think so, she's nasty sometimes." 

            Lily almost reached over and shook him, just for the satisfaction. But she realized that it would most likely only give him some, to prove his point that way.

            Rowena laughed. "You have known each other awhile, haven't you?" 

"You'll be married one day, I'll wager on that." Helga added, winking at Lily.

Lily awoke in shock. What a dream! To think that she had actually traveled back thousands of years in time and met the- "James!" her eyes rested on the tall, raven-haired boy lying next to her, who started awake at the sound of her voice.

       "What?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing," she mumbled, "I just realized it really isn't a dream." he smiled weakly in response and rose to a sitting position. 

       "I wonder when the founders will come back." he mentioned nonchalantly. As if in answer to his question, there were four simultaneous pops.

       "Hello James, Lily." Godric grinned. Helga looked relieved that they were in fact still alive. Rowena gazed on them indifferently, without a show of emotion. And Salazar seated himself on the flat rock, watching them intently. 

       "Hi." James managed. Lily sat there feeling small under their gazes, Salazar's in particular. What if he did find out she was muggleborn? 

       "Er, I was wondering," James broke into the silence, "if you have any idea on how to get us back."

       "I do actually," Salazar announced, surprising both Lily and James, "I have a good friend who lives not far away and will give you his time turner. He tells me he has no use for it any longer and you may have it."

       "Thank you." Lily told him whole-heartedly. 

"But first," he continued again in his direct tone, "we wanted to know more about the school, and see what you can help us with."

       "Why don't we show them the castle?" Helga suggested.

"They know what it looks like, I'd think." Rowena looked over at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

       "Well they probably don't know everything about it. Either way, they'll get to see what it looks like new." 

       "That'd be great." Lily interrupted, eager to see everything she could.

"Follow me, then." Godric, who had been silent until now, straightened.

       The founders led Lily and James along the five minute walk to the castle, asking questions about school and life and everything in between.

       "I was wondering. Er- I had something I wanted to ask." James broke into the now uncomfortable silence. Salazar didn't as much as glance over, Godric beckoned a hand to proceed, Helga and Rowena nodded. Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eye, silently telling him not to do anything stupid. "Is there really a Chamber of Secrets?"

       Salazar stopped, and his eyes flashed. He did not answer, but glared angrily. He looked like he wanted to hit something, and James was a good candidate. The other three founders looked at Salazar.

       "I know nothing." he answered, turning away.

"You're lying!" No, not James. Godric.

       The dark-haired man turned back around and looked at his friend. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

       "You're lying." Godric whispered. "You must be. He would not have asked otherwise, and you would not have acted so, if it were not true. Tell us the truth." intent eyes scanned over the other man. "I trusted you." he added almost inaudibly.

       Salazar sighed, angrily. "You, like a fool, wanted muggleborns to attend Hogwarts. I agreed, after awhile. No, not agreed. Let you. I built the Chamber of Secrets to be opened by my true heir, so that once you, or your descendents saw what a horrible idea it was, how degrading it was to the wizarding world and whatever intelligence we may have, my descendents could fix the problem."

       "I told you not to do such a thing." Godric replied softly.

"This isn't fair! The rest of us have no way to do such a thing, and you should not either." Rowena said, arms crossed and glaring at Salazar.

       Salazar smirked. "I know now. Know that we will never agree on these things. But my work here is done. You can finish the rest for now. But I will be the one to finish it in years to come." with a pop, he was gone.

       The founders stared at the spot where he had just been, at each other, at Lily and James. Godric strode over to them, grabbing each of their arms with a hand. "Go, go now. He will be back, if I know him at all anymore." he pointed to the west. "Walk straight in that direction, do not let your path waver, and you will reach a hut. Salazar's friend is there, and he will give you the time turner. Quickly, now, if you want to leave at all. Salazar will be contacting him soon, you must reach him before then." James and Lily nodded, turning to the others.

       "Well, goodbye then. Thanks. For everything." Lily said, and James nodded at her side. Helga and Rowena smiled in response. Smiles that said everything. No words were needed to accompany expressions such as those. Godric was staring in the other direction, beckoning them to hurry with his hand. They complied.

       "Haste!" Godric yelled after them. "Haste!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ack! Short again! I wish I had time to write more, but its getting late and I'm exhausted from school this week. And I have two other stories to update as well. Thank the Lord we have a three-day weekend. I would greatly appreciate any feedback on this, really I would! I need to know whether I still have your attention, or if this is all in vain. I'll write more ASAP! And thanks for reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Grayfrog- Well thanks for letting me know ;)

Nike1000- Lol, thank you. And I'll remember both of your names.

KoolKitty- You sorry? I haven't been reviewing yours for awhile either! Not to mention updating mine....

Sierra Sitruc- Thanks for the feedback!

Kase- Well, it wasn't soon...but I did write more! Hopefully it isn't too late...

TheYellowSubmarine- Thank you! Here's the next chapter, later than I had hoped.

SAKURAnTOKYO- I hope you're still reading at this point ) thanks for your review!

Lady Louisa- ;) Thank you kindly

Slinkimalinki- Lol, well, I'll thank you again ;) hopefully you're reading this, but if you're not, still, thanks!

Twilight- Lol. Thanks for the review.

Princess Lily- Thanks a lot ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

LilyAngel- I'll continue ) but it was delayed for a bit...no more!

Cat Potter- Lol, thank you. Glad you enjoyed reading it!

Gwen- I'm happy you think so ;) thanks.

Chained Dove- Fun to read? Well, I'm glad! Now I just can't forget to email you...horrible at remembering these things.


	7. Two Time Turners

A/N: Long wait again! I'm sorry about that!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7- Two Time Turners

       Lily and James ran, and ran, and ran. It was awhile before Lily was beginning to trip over her own feet, and James was realizing that they weren't reaching the hut that they had been told they would reach. He almost laughed at the position they were in. Was it not hopeless at this point? How long had they been running? Half an hour? A full hour? What good were pointless questions doing them?

"Lily," he panted, slowing his pace. 

"Where is it?" she asked desperately.

"Lily, I have a feeling that we aren't going to find it. We've gone the wrong way, somehow. We..."

 She paused, staring at him with both alarmed and weary emerald eyes. "We should stop." she looked down at her feet.

He turned away, looking at the setting sun and feeling his heart sink with it. What now?

"No, Lily. We can't rest, not now. Who knows whether Salazar is looking for us or not?" he said no more and she nodded, so they kept on.

How would they know now which way to go? They guessed they had gone too far to the right, but how much good did that do them? So they turned right, they turned back ahead, they stopped and planned what to do next. It was useless.

And then, up ahead they saw something gleaming in what light was left. Slowly, they snuck closer. When they came close enough, both of them became confused. Hogwarts? They had gone in a complete circle?

James grabbed a hold of Lily's shirt and was about to suggest starting over again when they heard voices.

"Where are they, Godric?" Salazar's voice boomed angrily.

"Why does that concern you? Why do you care?" Godric retorted, remaining fairly calm. "You wanted them gone, and now they are."

"They aren't gone, you fool! I have been to see my friend, and he has said that his time turner is gone, but a man has taken it. Not two teenagers."

Godric quickly glanced right over to where Lily and James were standing. "Salazar, you chose to leave. None of this is your business anymore."

"I know one of them is a mudblood, and you're cradling them! Mudbloods are not to be allowed here!"

"Who's to decide that, Salazar?" Godric asked softly. "Surely not you." he turned and started to walk away, but he had sharp ears, and the faint whispers of his old friend stopped him. In one moment, he was turned around to face him, his wand out and uttering a curse. But he was one second too late.

Salazar smirked, seeing his friend lying there bound to the ground, and walked over. He looked down into Godric's face, who stared back at him with startlingly bright eyes. 

The dark-haired man reached a hand into Godric's pocket, in one motion pulling out the time turner that was hidden there. Another smirk, and he stalked off. A few moments later, and Godric was unbound, either by Salazar or himself.  

Lily and James stared. The time turner was gone. What else could possibly go wrong? They made a move to run out and meet Godric, but he raised a finger behind him, so that they would see and not move. Slowly, he made his way over to them, trying not to make it obvious what he was doing. They could be under surveillance.

He reached them through the bushes, and silently pulled each of them close to him. 

"Godric- the time turner's gone! How will we ever get home?" Lily asked desperately, only hoping that he held the answer. 

At this, he grinned. "No, Lily. He doesn't have the time turner." He reached a hand out, feeling the ground, until something must have given him a sign. He dug a little ways, and there was the time turner, gleaming in the moonlight. To Lily and James, this was a miracle. 

"But how?" James wondered aloud. 

"I knew he would be after you. I knew you wouldn't get there in time. So_ I did. And then I had to put a barrier around the hut, so that you would not find it. No, that wouldn't have done. Not after I had the time turner already." He paused thoughtfully. "But then Salazar learned that I had it by means of his friend. So it was time for plan B- I transfigured an old rock into a time turner and hid the real one here."_

"Godric, I…I don't know how we can ever thank you." Lily said, staring at him as if he were their savior. Maybe he was.

"The spell will run out soon, I was never that good at transfiguring…You must hurry. It's now or never." 

All three of them stared at one another. Slowly, James knelt down to scoop up the time turner.  

"You must go now." Godric whispered. "But do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't tell everyone about this trip of yours. They must not know. It's bad luck for people in the past to learn of their future, but it can be destructive for people in the future to learn secrets of the past."

The two teenagers nodded, and James threw the time turner chain over both of their necks. They gave Godric smiles, and he warily grinned back.

James gave the time turner a good thrust, and it turned, and turned, and turned. A bright flash of light, and they were standing in the Gryffindor tower. Lily stumbled, and grabbed onto James. The both tumbled to the floor, still tangled with the chain.

"Thank the lord you didn't turn it too far, James." He grinned, and they laughed. She gave him a quick kiss before lifting the chain over her head, and then his, and hiding it within her mounds of books, which were still sitting there. 

They sat up slowly, their heads flowing with thoughts and memories. What would they tell people? It was time for them to go to sleep…but was that possible, after all of that? What would happen now?

James almost thought that they should tell Dumbledore, but then he remembered the promise to Godric. He would never break that promise, he couldn't.  "Lily, I guess we should be getting to bed. In the morning, well, we can surprise everybody with a little…affection." He winked.

A grin. "Of course we will, James, of course we will." They both went their separate ways, Lily with her pile of books and of course the time turner buried inside. She would take care with that, from now on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The next morning Lily awoke feeling strange- until she remembered why. _Wow, she thought.  __Did that really happen?  She kicked the covers from her body and looked around. Everyone else had already left._

"I'd better go find James and the others…" she mumbled to herself. 

She dressed quickly, and descended the stairs one at a time. Her first glimpse of the common room showed her the Marauders and a few of her friends, sitting together on one side of the room.

James looked up and saw her. He grinned cutely. The rest of them followed his gaze, and were thoroughly confused to see Lily Evans standing there grinning back. She sauntered over, her eyes not leaving his face. Walking right up to him, he stood up, and they both moved in for a kiss. Gasps arose all around them, from everyone who could see what was going on.

They carried the kiss on, longer than any others they had shared, perhaps just because it was giving them such happiness to surprise everybody like this. When they finally broke apart, Lily glanced around and saw everyone staring at them with open mouths.

Lily and James turned to each other and burst out laughing. 

"You see, I told you it would happen!" Maegan burst out, directed at Sirius.

But Lily left James' side a moment, something on the fireplace having caught her eye. She ambled over, and read 'Godric Gryffindor' engraved in gold. Something she had never noticed. But now it held a different meaning for her. She reached a hand out slowly, and ran her fingers lightly over the letters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sad to say that I must end the story here- I just don't have time to keep up with all three of my stories =( But I did really enjoy writing this chapter. And thanks for last chapter's reviews! Please let me know one last time what you thought of the ending! 

I might be writing a sequel, depending on how many people would like me to ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie Weasley- Hehe, thanks for reviewing ;) I'm surprised nobody else has written anything similar though, usually there's _somebody._

Nike1000- You're right- school does suck. So much more work this year, I could cry. Lol, well I'm sorry for having to end it, but I wanted to thank you for continuing to review this story, always ;) And who knows, maybe there _will be a sequel…_

Kitty Kat-  Lol, I agree with you on the short chapters. I just can't help it. It's either that or it will take me a lot longer to post…well, actually, this has anyway so I feel bad…but thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!

Meghan- Thanks for your opinion! I'm glad you like it!

Demonstar- Lol, impatient, eh? Well maybe I finished it soon enough for you!

TheYellowSubmarine- *cringe* Sorry about the long wait, again! Thanks for reviewing all of my stories though- I really do appreciate it! Makes me happy! ;)

Kase- Well thanks! I'm glad you reviewed again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, seeing as how the wait was forever…

Luisa- Thanks for reviewing; hope you liked this chapter as well!

Lily H.Potter- Thanks! Sorry about the long wait again.

AnotherKoolKitty- Lol, that is a really good idea! If I do end up writing a sequel, it will be your idea, you know ;) I won't let that go unnoticed…and thanks for reviewing this story as well as my others. Hope you're having fun at school ;) hehehe


End file.
